Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano is the protagonist of Dishonored and one of the two playable protagonists of Dishonored 2. Previously the Royal Protector and secret paramour to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is framed for the Empress's assassination, stripped of his title and imprisoned by the usurper to the throne of the Empire, Lord Regent Hiram Burrows. Corvo escapes and becomes a vigilante assassin for the Loyalist Conspiracy, using the powers granted to him by the Outsider to eliminate Burrows' confederates, clear his name, avenge the Empress' death and restore their abducted daughter Emily to the throne. In Dishonored 2, he serves as Empress Emily's Royal Protector and Spymaster. During his daughter's reign, he once again finds himself against a usurper in Delilah Copperspoon. Either Corvo or Emily sets out to confront Delilah and her cohorts in order to reclaim the throne. Biography Corvo Attano was born into a lower class family in the Batista Mining District of Karnaca on the 25th day of the Month of Nets in 1798. Corvo used to live happily, often wandering through the more rural parts of the city''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 88 until his father, a lumber worker, was killed in a workplace accident. He then grew up with his elder sister Beatrici, fighting in the streets, until she moved to Morley and the family subsequently lost all contact with her.Developer Commentary – Corvo and the Grand GuardCorvo Attano, The Royal Protector In Our Times, Part 01 At the age of 16, Corvo won the Blade Verbena, an annual sword duel festival, which earned him an early officer ranking in the Grand Serkonan Guard.Developer Commentary – Corvo's Youth During his time as a soldier, Corvo was involved in conflicts against several organized crime groups including rogue city states and pirate bands on the island chain east from Serkonos. Eventually, after two years of service, Theodanis Abele, the Duke of Serkonos, became highly impressed by his skill, and on the 28th day of the Month of Rain,Timeline in ''Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives Corvo was sent to Dunwall to serve the Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin as a diplomatic gift. On his last night in Karnaca, he danced and drank until dawn, celebrating his new position and his skill as a swordsman that had given it to him.Edge of the World A few months after his departure to Dunwall, Corvo learned about the passing of his mother Paloma, a few weeks after he had left Karnaca. A year later, Corvo was chosen to serve as Royal Protector to the Emperor's daughter, Jessamine Kaldwin, which in the process gave him a higher social status.Developer Commentary – Royal Protector Corvo since loyally served Jessamine as her personal bodyguard, courier, and spy.Corvo Attano, The Royal Protector In Our Times, Part 02 Corvo and Jessamine secretly became lovers in 1823. However, their lasting closeness did not go unnoticed by the general public, and rumors to that effect circulated throughout Dunwall. While several people (including Lydia Brooklaine, Treavor Pendleton, and Anton Sokolov) mention the affair to Corvo, it is never publicly acknowledged. Four years later, Emily was born from their relationship, though her paternal parentage was initially kept secret. Despite this situation, Corvo maintained a strong bond with his daughter and often publicly interacted with her in a familiar and affectionate manner. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, and she often asks to be taught by him. Corvo is described as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, those of the court know little about him. He is also mocked for his origins, although his skills are renowned throughout the City Watch. ''Dishonored'' Two years into the Rat Plague afflicting Dunwall, Corvo is sent on a journey across the Isles by the Empress to find a cure, on the recommendation of the Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows. On the 18th Day of the Month of Earth, he returns to Dunwall Tower two days early, bringing bad news and the intention of the other nations to blockade the capital while the plague is still spreading. His reunion with the Empress and her daughter is cut short when a group of assassins swarms them. Corvo is forced to watch as Daud murders Jessamine and kidnaps Emily. In her last moments, Jessamine begs Corvo to find their daughter and protect her. Before Corvo regains his senses, the Spymaster and High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell arrive on the scene and arrest him on the grounds of regicide and abducting the royal heir. Corvo spends six months in Coldridge Prison tortured by his accusers, the true culprits behind the Empress' assassination. Burrows, who was elected Lord Regent by the Parliament, decides to execute Corvo, despite not forcing a false confession out of the latter. On the day of the execution, Corvo escapes Coldridge with the help of the Loyalists, a group claiming to be faithful to the Empress. They bring him to their hideout at the Hound Pits Pub and reveal their plans: to destabilize the new regime by striking at the Lord Regent and his allies, find Emily, and restore her to the throne of the Empire. He is also given tools and a mask crafted by Piero Joplin to assist him in his missions while concealing his identity. On the night of his arrival, Corvo is visited by the Outsider in a dream, granted his Mark and gifted with supernatural abilities. Corvo becomes a valuable tool to the Loyalists in removing Burrows' religious, political and financial allies. He even abducts Royal Physician Anton Sokolov to discover the identity of the Lord Regent's mistress, who finances the City Watch. Finally, he strikes at Burrows himself in Dunwall Tower, but his victory is short-lived, as the Loyalists betray him to cover their participation in the conspiracy. He is left for dead in the Flooded District, where he encounters Daud and his men once again. After another visit from the Outsider, Corvo escapes the assassins and returns to the Hound Pits. He finds it swarmed by forces of the City Watch looking for survivors Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin, and most of his former allies dead. Corvo finds there a clue on Emily's whereabouts. He then ventures to Kingsparrow Island in order to confront his betrayers and rescue his daughter once and for all. Whether he succeeds in saving Dunwall and restoring Emily to the throne is dependent on his amassed chaos. Canonically, Corvo successfully saves Emily and restores her to the throne as Empress. ''Dishonored 2'' Fifteen years after rescuing Emily and bringing an end to the Lord Regent's insurrection, Corvo has been cleared of the charges against him and continues to serve the new Empress as her Royal Protector and Spymaster. However, a new threat arises with the elimination of Emily's political enemies by an assassin coined "the Crown Killer". This brews suspicion amongst the citizens of Dunwall as to whether Corvo or Emily are directly responsible for the murders themselves. On the anniversary of Jessamine's death, Duke Luca Abele formally introduces "Delilah Kaldwin", elder sister of Jessamine, as the true Empress. Delilah then brands Corvo and Emily traitors for their supposed political assassinations and seizes the throne for herself. Corvo fights their forces, using his Bend Time ability and his sword to take out three guards and stab Delilah. Delilah, however, turns out to be immortal and proceeds to ensnare him and steal his Mark from the Outsider. She then proceeds to petrify either Corvo or Emily and arresting the other. If Corvo is chosen, he will return to his home country in Serkonos in the capital of Karnaca to restore Emily to the throne. Canonically, it was Corvo who was placed into stone by Delilah and later saved by Emily, thus permanently losing the Mark. Personality Known for his air of mystery, Corvo is a distant and reserved man, showing his emotions only to his closest companions. He is noticeably pragmatic, willing and able to exact whatever means necessary to achieve a desired end. Though he bears a title of utmost honor, he isn't opposed to wet work, conversely being completely apathetic to the spilling of blood. His willpower is unshakable and his conviction absolute; even with his name slandered twice, in both cases, he seeks primarily the restoration of the Kaldwin lineage to the throne. Skills and Abilities Corvo is legendary for his efficient combat skills and stealth capabilities, his aptitude revered by City Watch guards and citizens alike. Since a young age, Corvo grew up fighting in the streets, where he gradually grew into a capable combatant. Later, he served as a soldier in the Grand Serkonan Guard, his skills increasing significantly during his tenure. Guards in the Dunwall Sewers can be overheard discussing his formidable skills, with a senior guard recounting an instance where he "…saw Corvo fight three to one in the practice yard". Havelock also considers the possibility that Corvo's talents might make him dangerous to even the Conspiracy.Havelock's Log: Entry Three Highly proficient in stealth, he is able to silently infiltrate heavily guarded locations, utilizing various hiding spots including corners, tables, or rooftops. From a far distance, he is even able to utilize the shadows in order to avoid detection. He is also adept in eavesdropping and pickpocketing. As an accomplished swordsman, Corvo is masterful in the use of swords, and thus is capable of engaging multiple enemies simultaneously in open combat, able to eliminate them with noteworthy brutality and efficiency. He is also a skilled marksman, wielding with great precision and accuracy several firearms, most notably pistols, as well as a personal crossbow. A talented freerunner, Corvo is able to traverse the obstacles of urban terrain with relative ease, his agility, speed, and athleticism aiding him greatly in reaching high-scale areas and destinations. He has also proven to be an experienced swimmer, capable of swimming great distances and holding his breath underwater for a considerable period of time. Corvo is equipped with a vast array of gadgetry, ranging from grenades and spring razors to rewire tools for deactivating alarms, arc pylons and walls of light. The majority of his equipment has been handcrafted by Piero Joplin, most notably his mask, which possesses an embedded telescopic optical lens, allowing Corvo to gain a clearer view of his surroundings. Upon receiving the Outsider's Mark, Corvo is bestowed supernatural abilities, which augment his already impressive skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. Additionally, he is gifted the Heart, a supernatural artifact responsible for locating items of interest and granting Corvo worldly information. Trivia *While being a silent protagonist in Dishonored, in Dishonored 2 ''Corvo is voiced by Stephen Russell, who is most well known for his role of Garrett from the original ''Thief franchise.Game Informer - Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire *"Corvo" means "crow" or "raven" in both Italian and Portuguese, deriving from the Latin word for raven, "corvus". *Corvo's skin tone was based off of that of Raphael Colantonio. *Corvo is the first Royal Protector to be born outside of Gristol.The Royal Protector *Corvo's true identity is largely unknown outside the Loyalist Conspiracy. The authorities do not realize that Corvo and the Masked Felon are the same man. However, Slackjaw hints that Corvo's true identity is known among the lower classes, stating that, "Word is all over the street," when he is encountered in Granny Rags's lair. *After escaping from Coldridge Prison, wanted posters for Corvo's capture or death can be found all around Dunwall, with a reward of 30,000 coin. Others will appear after completing specific missions and killing the targets, but will only designate his masked identity. If Corvo caused low chaos, they will simply depict an unknown assailant, however in high chaos they will depict Corvo as "The Masked Felon", with his hood and mask. **Another poster for Corvo's capture can be found during the mission Eminent Domain of the downloadable content The Knife of Dunwall, where the prize for his capture was increased to 50,000 coins. It does not reappear in the next mission and DLC, The Brigmore Witches, as opposed to the first version with the 30,000 coins reward seen during The Dead Eels. *Corvo and the Empress occasionally enjoyed whiskey and cigars together privately.Developer Commentary – Whiskey and Cigars *Corvo enjoys grilled Blood Oxen. *Corvo was meant to receive an Official Naval Commendation for his efforts in seeking aid for the plague crisis, but it was confiscated after his arrest.Developer Commentary – Royal Protector's Naval Commendation It can be stolen and sold by Daud in The Brigmore Witches. *Corvo's birth home can be located during the Dust District mission, where his Blade Verbena trophy can be found, alongside his mother's personal diary. A commemorative plaque has been erected outside the house. *After the mission The Royal Physician in low chaos, Emily gives Corvo a drawing of him without his mask, with the word "Daddy" in large letters above it. *In the Dishonored trailer, Corvo is shown being marked by the Outsider before his escape from Coldridge Prison.''Dishonored'' Cinematic Trailer *In medium chaos, Corvo is sometimes referred to as the "Dunwall Butcher" among plague survivors. *Choosing to spare Daud in the mission The Flooded District was one of the hardest things Corvo had ever done, taking all of his willpower not to kill Daud outright but to banish him instead. Corvo was never sure he made the correct decision, but thinks that Daud living in fear is perhaps worse off than just being dead.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 62 *According to Gameinformer, Corvo stands at 6'4" (1.93 meters) tall. Gameinformer.com - Get reacquainted with Corvo Attano from Dishonored 2 **This has not been confirmed by Arkane Studios as being canonical. Gallery Dishonored-The Mark.png|Corvo receiving the Outsider's Mark. Corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visiting Samuel's grave. 0 emily throne.png|Corvo and Emily in the high chaos ending. CorvoSamuellowchaosHoundPitscelebration.jpg|Samuel, Corvo, and others celebrating at the Hound Pits Pub. Corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily in the low chaos ending. None like her, Corvo.png|Corvo fighting off assassins. Corvo, KoD intro (2).png|Corvo in the intro of The Knife of Dunwall. Corvo, KoD intro (1).png|Corvo in the intro of The Knife of Dunwall. Corvo drop 1.jpg|Corvo attacking a guard. Brigmore corvo fight01.png|Corvo waits for Daud to attack. Brigmore corvo fight02.png|Corvo fights Daud. Corvo-blink.gif|Corvo using Blink. (GIF) Corvo death01.png|Corvo before being killed by Daud in a dream. Corvomask01.png|Corvo chooses whether or not to kill Daud. Corvomask02.png|Corvo stands over Daud. Corvo back.png|Corvo from the back. Emily Corvo gameplay trailer.png|Emily and Corvo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Corvo Fights.png|Corvo decapitating a guard in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah Corvo.png|Corvo is greeted 'warmly' by Delilah at the anniversary of Jessamine's death. Saving Your Father.jpg|Corvo is rescued by Emily from his petrification in Dishonored 2. EFtiz44.jpg|Corvo's Doppelgänger. Dishonored2 Corvo.png|Up-close shot of Corvo in Dishonored 2. CorvoEMP1.png|Corvo using a variant of Windblast to stun Clockwork Soldiers. CorvoRose1.png|Corvo placing a rose at the memorial for Jessamine. CorvoRemovingMask.jpg|Corvo removing his mask. Dishonored-box-art-1-.jpg|Corvo, as seen on the Dishonored box art. Dishonored.jpg|Corvo against the backdrop of Dunwall. Tarot Corvo Attano.png|Corvo's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot04.jpg|Corvo's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Corvo debut trailer.jpg|Corvo's appearance in the Dishonored debut trailer. Corvo-Attano-debut.jpg|A masked Corvo seen in the debut trailer. Themark.gif|Corvo receiving the Outsider's Mark in the Debut Trailer. (GIF) Dishonore 2 cover art.jpg|Corvo, as seen on the Dishonored 2 box art. Key art, Corvo portrait.jpg|Portrait of Corvo Attano wearing his mask. Dishonored2 CorvoCosplayGuide.jpeg|Corvo Cosplay Guide. Dishonored2CosplayFace1.jpg|Cosplay Guide for Corvo's Mask. Corvo gameinformer cover.png|Corvo on the cover of Game Informer. D2 throne room art.jpg|Emily upon the throne with Corvo at her side. ''The Wyrmwood Deceit'' Titan comics, issue 1, cover a.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the first Dishonored comic. Titan comics, issue 1, cover B.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the first Dishonored comic. Titan comics, issue 1, cover C.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the first Dishonored comic. Comic preview 2.jpg|Corvo in the first issue of the Dishonored comic. Comic preview 3.jpg|Corvo in the first issue of the Dishonored comic. Comic preview 4.jpg|Corvo in the first issue of the Dishonored comic. Dishonored Comics Collection Cover.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the collected works. Comic2, cover A.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the second Dishonored comic. Comic2, Cover B.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the second Dishonored comic. Comic2, cover C.jpg|Corvo on the cover of the second Dishonored comic. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page1.jpg|Corvo and his sister their youth. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page2-3.jpg|Corvo and his sister their youth. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page4.jpg|Corvo in the second issue of the Dishonored comic. LuddHouse.jpg|Corvo nearing Ludd's house. LuddHouse2.jpg|Corvo meeting Ludd. Ludd2.jpg|Corvo paying Ludd another visit. CorvoInside.jpg|Corvo crawling along some pipes. BrokenTom1.jpg|Corvo fighting Broken Tom. RoaringBoysC.jpg|Corvo lurking at the Roaring Boys Gang. RoaringBoysRats.jpg|Corvo using Devouring Swarm in the Dishonored comics. ''The Peeress and the Price'' TPatP 1 Cover C.jpg|Corvo wearing his mask on a cover of the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price. New Comics Reveal.jpg|Corvo on a cover of the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price at reveal of E3 2017. IMG 1249.jpg|Corvo on a cover of the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, cover A by Andrea Olimpieri. TPatP 1 Cover B.jpg|Corvo on a cover of the first issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, cover B (game art variant) by Luke Kemp-James. TPatP 2 Cover B.jpg|Corvo on a cover of the second issue of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, cover B (game art variant). Artistic Renditions Emily Corvo drawing.png|(Low Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo without his mask. Emily Corvo-maskL.jpg|(Medium Chaos) Emily's drawing of masked Corvo and a chaotic Dunwall. Emily Corvo-maskC.jpg|(High Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo atop a mountain of corpses with a bloody sword. Emilycorvofinaldrawing.png|(Low Chaos) Emily's final drawing of Corvo. Emilydrawing.png|(High Chaos) Emily's final drawing of Corvo in his mask. Dishonored2 Corvo FULL.jpg|Portrait of Corvo in Dishonored 2. Wanted Posters Corvo wanted poster red.png Wanted poster 01 d high res.jpg Maskedmiscreantposter.jpg Wanted poster campbell.jpg Wanted poster pendletons.jpg Wanted poster sokolov.jpg Wanted poster lordregent.jpg Corvo Wanted Poster All Crimes.png Warning poster 01 d.jpg Unknown assailant wanted poster.jpg Corvo Wanted Poster Dishonored 2.png Concept Art and Renders Corvo attano face render.jpg|Corvo face render. Corvo attano mask render.jpg|Corvo mask render. Corvo Attano noble.png|An in-game render of Corvo. Corvo Concept Sheet.png|Concept art of Corvo. Corvo faces.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's face. Corvo Attano original concepts2.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's gear. Corvo Attano original concepts.jpg|Concept art. Corvo original2.jpg|Concept art. Corvo original.jpg|Concept art. Corvo, dishonored 2.png|Concept art for Corvo in Dishonored 2. Gameinformer Corvos outfit.png|Concept art of Corvo in his outfit for Dishonored 2. Dishonored2 Throne FULL.jpg|Emily Kaldwin on the throne with Corvo at her side. Corvo fighting dishonored 2.jpg|Concept art for Dishonored 2 depicting Corvo fighting a guard. Corvo Dis 2 Sketch.jpg|A sketch of Corvo's portrait. Corvo Study high res.jpg|A study of Corvo's outfit in Dishonored 2. Corvo Outfit Study high res.jpg|A Study of Corvo's outfit and gears in Dishonored 2. Corvooutfitconcept.png|Concept art for Corvo's outfit. Corvooutfitconcept1.png|Concept art for Corvo's outfit. References de:Corvo Attano es:Corvo Attano ru:Корво Аттано pl:Corvo Attano fr:Corvo Attano it:Corvo Attano zh:科尔沃·阿塔诺 Category:Dishonored Characters Category:The Brigmore Witches Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:The Corroded Man Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyalists Category:Mark Bearers Category:Aristocrats Category:Protagonists